


please don't leave me

by Introverted_Survivalist



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Missing Scene, S1 E10, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Survivalist/pseuds/Introverted_Survivalist
Summary: The entire world comes crashing down onto her like a tide as she holds his lifeless body in her arms, cradling his head and hoping everything would be okay when sheknowsit can't be."Come back, I still need you."she whispers, and the night is cold unforgiving.…A short scene between Rachel and Gar when Rachel is suddenly awoken by her mother at night:"It's Gar. He's sick."Song: Hold On - Chord Overstreet
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Titans. All right go to DC.
> 
> Shoutout to Ryan Potter and Teagan Croft.
> 
> This is a story of the characters, not the actors. Please don't think I'm shipping Potter and Croft.

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

She is shaken awake by a gentle hand in the middle of the night. Her eyelids flutter open and eyes meet her mother's face.

"Rachel? Rachel, sweetie, come on. You've gotta get up."

For a second, she thinks Kory's here, and _hope_ claws at her insides. She can finally tell her she's sorry.

"What is it? Is Kory back?"

"No."

It's not the answer she suspects. The momentary spark of hope dies and all that's left is a smoldering candle.

"It's Gar. He's sick. Come on."

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Her heart almost stops when he sees him, completely still on the bathroom floor. His face is so pale, and blood covers his face. He looks dead under the dull lights of the room.

She should have noticed something was wrong when he had been out on that porch, looking so lost and alone like a broken child. When she had seen that single tears being wiped away by the back of his hand. The torture behind that smile and those sad eyes.

"Gar. Gar, can you hear me?"

She kneels down beside him, her cold hands latching onto his limp arm and his wet hair. His raggedy breathing is all she hears.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

The entire world comes crashing down onto her like a tide as she holds his lifeless body in her arms, cradling his head and hoping everything would be okay when she _knows_ it can't be.

Blood runs out of his mouth, his nose, his ears and eyes. All see can she is red, red, _nothing but red_. She wants to scream and cry until the world shatters into pieces and she's alone.

She's useless, she's useless, she's so useless.

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

His breathing his unsteady, his pulse is too slow. The now-red towel doesn't do any good keeping the blood away.

Suddenly it's just him and her, and she sobs, the abyss inside of her growing bigger and bigger like a blackhole. Her forehead is against his, and she closes her eyes. Tears mix with blood.

"Come back, I still need you." she whispers, and the night is cold and unforgiving.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

"We can't wait." her mother says. "You're gonna have to help him."

"Me?"

She's shaking, her hands tremble. A million voices are screaming into her ear and she can't make out anything they're saying.

"You can do it. You can heal him."

Her words of reassurance do nothing to calm the screaming voices. They just grow louder and louder, and she feels like she can bear no more.

Crimson red covers his face entirely like a mask. His skin is cold and he's breathing way too fast for comfort. Blood just keeps pouring out of his nose and ears and she doesn't want to hurt him more than she already has.

"No. Look what happened to Kory, and…"

"Rachel, look at me. You have your father's gifts, and you need to use them now to save your friend's life."

She won't forgive herself if the demon decides to slip out from under her control and kills him instead. All she can hear now is her own heavy breaths as she debates on whether or not she should take the risk.

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_

She makes her choice.

Her trembling hands press against the sides of his head, resting on his temples. Her fingers are smeared with his blood, maybe to be a constant reminder of the things she's done, the people she's failed.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she exhales, feeling the world disappear around her, and she calls the demon. _Her_ demon. She can feel her veins pumping with her magic, the darkness oozing out of her soul as it wraps around her, ready to take control. She searches for him, groping in the dark with an invisible hand.

And she finds him.

Everything rushes back into reality as he suddenly convulses in her arms, eyes rolling into the back of his head, blood spilling out of his mouth and nose like a burst waterpipe. She can feel his soul seeping out of him like a thin string, killing him.

"He's dying! I can feel it."

And now that hope seems more lost than ever, she knows she can't be the one to save him.

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

When her father is painted into the picture, there's a side of her that can't help but wish that they could have met under better circumstances.

But she soon finds herself in front of his limp form once against, her fingers entwined with his as she begs her father to save him from death's merciless claws.

Her heart smashes against her ribcages as tears run freely down her cheeks. His pulse is so nearly gone, and it's as if she can actually _hear_ his pleads in the distance, a voice that seems to be coming from the edge of an endless tunnel.

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

"My friend is dying."

Her arms hold his head to her chest, the blood drenching her sweater and jeans. She can't move, can barely breathe, she chokes on her words and can hardly form a single sentence.

His body is cold in her grasp, and he's unmoving. She knows he's still alive, but it's apparent to see that all he needs is that last nail for his coffin.

"… Can you save him?"

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

She loves him, she loves him with all her heart and she can't let go of his hand. The dark abyss grows larger and swallows her whole.

And then the small flame comes back to life.

_I don't wanna let go_

_I know I'm not that strong_

She looks down at him as the tears finally come to a stop, and the voices finally quiet down into nothing but an eerie silence. She doesn't need to scream, doesn't need to plead the world to make things right.

_I just wanna hear you_

_Saying baby, let's go home_

_Let's go home_

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

And there he is, breathing and alive, looking into her eyes with his own. And then he's smiling at her, a faint grin breaking onto his face.

"Rach."

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

"Gar."

Soon his lips are on hers, and then she knows, that even though the world can't be perfect, there are some things that are worth to continue fighting for, because they can be that one reason you're still alive.

_Tendrils of smoke ascend into the heavens from the last blazing candle she calls hope._


End file.
